He Is Many Things
by MossFire23
Summary: Who knew that several hundred years ago Loki was married? That he was to be a father? That changed when his beloved Kate died, but did she really? Of course not! But he doesn't know that. Then Shield get involved by capturing Loki and his unknown-to-anyone-but-Kate son and Kate comes to the rescue. Join the insanity. Rated T cuz I'm overly cautious.
1. Chapter 1: how I met fate

**YOU WILL BE CONFUSED! I'm just warning you now, this will not make sense. It just won't. If it does for some reason more power to 'ya.**

* * *

She stood in her place, hopeful that this would end well. The energy was currently swirling around her enemy, she didn't bother with names. Even _her _name wouldn't matter if the energy chose him; she would be dead. That was to be expected if the energy chose him, _she_ would be dead; if the energy chose her, _he_ would be dead.

She watched the energy swirl and move taking in every detail. The energy was a strange greenish purple and moved as if it was a flying snake. It swirled up and down, pulsing and stretching. There was one strand of the energy that hovered in front of his face, asking him questions.

After a few more moments the energy uncoiled itself and floated over to her. It regarded her with respect and wove its way around her. It swirled and pulsed like it did with him. Then the questions began.

"_What is it that you have to offer?"_

She tried her best to stay calm, because if she messed up there was hell to pay. "_Why are you asking something you already know?"_

"_Because I want to know what you think you could offer me."_

She thought carefully about his answer, and then found she could only tell the truth, even if it meant she would most likely not be picked. Steeling herself she answered, "_I do not have anything of value to offer you, maybe friendship and guidance but not much else."_

The energy seemed to think for a moment before it replied, "_I see_," before dissipating into thin air. The energy re-appeared in-between them and then swirled around Him. It had made its decision, and now she would pay with her life.

He directed the energy towards her and it obeyed, making itself sword-like in mid-air. It sped at her and pierced her stomach, going all the way through with a strange crunch. She heard a voice yell out in the distance but that was unimportant. Her last words before everything went black were, "I hope you like hell, you damned Sadist."

She then fell into the embrace of the energy, allowing her life to end; but no, her life was far from over.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuun! Hahahahaha! You must be so confused! Well I will tell you one thing that voice is important. Very important. Oh and in the italics they are speaking another language. And I went out of my comfort zone and cussed! Why is that good?**

**lets shoot for two reviews before the next chapter, k? And sorry for the short chapter, but I love cliffies!**

**~~ Snowflake out!**

**Thanks to my beta Poke-lover88!**


	2. Chapter 2: saving everyone

**Ok fun time! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend and first reviewer, Dbztron2, who I always think of as a white loin typing 'cause of his profile pic but hey, to him I might just be a snowflake typing. Who knows? Alright enough of of my rambling, on with the less confusing story!**

**Character descriptions.**

**Kate: age;21(actually several hundred years) attire: navy green fish tail dress, dark green knee-high lace-up boots, straight light brown hair with green highlights , dark green eyes.**

**Arthur: (the energy from the last chapter) hides him self as a metallic green arm band and a silver and black ear cuff with chain dangles.(dragon form: a lithe and strong dragon with the traditional bat wings and two ling horns on the back of his head, gold eyes, metallic green and silver.)**

**Kate: Snowflake your just confusing everyone. Again.**

**Snowflake: yep!**

**Arthur: *sigh* Snowflake the pooka does not own any of the characters.**

**Snowflake: *clears her throat* Your forgetting something.**

**Kate: darn. She only owns me and Arthur.**

**Snowflake: thank you!**

* * *

On top of an aircraft carrier, Kate is fast asleep. Arthur is standing watch on her knee, making sure no one disturbs his friend. At the moment he was lost in thought, remembering when he had chosen her.

* * *

**_~Arthur~_**

"_I do not have anything of value to offer, maybe friendship and guidance but not much else."_

I read her inner thoughts after she said that. I found that she had much more to offer than the other. She could offer me not only friendship and guidance, but also a home, respect, and independence. That's why I chose her.

'_I know that the impaling made her husband think she was dead, but it was necessary; I was required to do it so that our bond was by blood. But there were some side effects that I didn't expect. For one, I didn't know she was pregnant at the time; so when I teleported us to the safety of Earth, the baby phased out with us. So, that's a plus for her right? Because I heard somewhere that childbirth was extremely painful, so she was able to avoid that.'_

_'Also I accidently gave her the ability to transform into a dragon that I may or may not (may not being more probable, 'cause I mean, this would never normally happen) be attracted to... Alright fine, I am attracted to her in both forms, but she has a husband and a son, so it would never work.'_

I sighed and looked back at Kate who was sleeping peacefully. '_When did my life become some forbidden love triangle with one broken side?'_

* * *

**~Kate~**

Kate enjoyed the darkness of sleep for a few more moments before opening her eyes to see Arthur staring right at her. She smiled at her loyal friend before stretching her arms and shooing him off her knee so she could stand up.

Carefully, Kate balanced on the tiny platform overlooking the rest of the ship. This, according to Arthur, was the ship where her son was being held. She looked at Arthur as he took his perch on her shoulder. "Why is it that I always have to save his butt?" she asked to no one in particular, before jumping down to go find Jack.

* * *

**~Jack~**

Jack stared blankly at the man who had just entered the room. How had he gotten here, in the interrogating room, you ask? He forgot to use the charm Mom gave him, so everyone could see him _and_ his magic. The one time he forgets has to be today. Damn. So far nothing has worked; they had tried good cop bad cop, yelling, threatening, and now this guy.

"Now, I am Phil Colson, but you can call me Phil." said the man as he took a seat across from Jack. By just the fact that he introduced himself made Jack inwardly like him; he was demanding and yet faking politeness. Yep, he defiantly liked him. Jack smirked then said, "Ok Phil, would you mind telling me why I'm locked up for no reason?"

Phil gave him a look then showed Jack a picture- a picture of Jack flying with Jammie on the sled. Damn. Jack's act dropped at the sight of the picture. "Ok fine; what'd ya want, a demonstration? You didn't have to drag me here, you could have just asked me."

Phil seemed to ignore him as he put a finger to his ear. "Do you know where it's headed? ... Ok, I'll be out in a seco-" _BANG!_

Jack immediately perked up, for he knew who was outside the door. "_You know Arthur, you can just pick the lock,_" Jack called.

After a few clicks the door swung open, revealing Kate with Arthur on her shoulder. Arthur chirped then flew to Jack, who rubbed his head. Kate leaned on the doorframe smirking. "Why is it that I constantly have to save your butt?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "I was wondering the same thing." He got up and waved good bye to a stunned Phil before following Kate down the hall. "So now what, Mom?"

She held up a finger and continued to mumble to Arthur. After a few minutes she said, "Why am I saving everyone today?"

Jack gave her a questioning look and asked who they were saving, her answer stopped Jack dead in his tracks. "We have to go get your father."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuun! HAHAHAHA! I hope you liked that ending. In the next chapter Jack gets to meet his father! I hope I don't give it away. wait I lready did you just have to connect the dots.  
**

**... HAPPY B-DAY IZZY! Give 'er a cake!**

**Thank you Poke-lover88!**


	3. AN

Oh gosh, its the dreaded A/N. Look I'm soooooo sorry about this but these are the reasons it's here.

1) I'm grounded so I won't be able to write

2) I've lost the inspiration on some of my stories so this note will stay up until I update the story

3) I'm lazy. And I procrastinate.

Ok thank you so much to anyone who reviews and I hope you have a good rest of the school year!


End file.
